fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Spark
Spark (スパーク Supãku) is the main mascot in the series Golden Stars Pretty Cure! and the fairy partner of Shiromaru Yuuki/Cure Shining. She has the ability to change into a human, a 13-year-old girl named Hikama Yukie. She is originally a Miracle Gem and represents hope. She ends her sentences with "~paku" Personality Spark is a cheerful mascot who is always full of energy. She is careful and calm. She is optimistic about things and doesn't give up easily. Also, she always wants to prove herself to others. However, she is quite sensitive and a cry-baby. She is always curious about things around her, such as people's activities, and she wants to do all of them, but everyone all says that she couldn't. She is effected a lot from the Cures, so sometimes she disguises as a cold mascot, or a girl who hates helping people. But for real, she loves helping others, as she always wants to help Yuuki in her school work and housework. However, she couldn't help Yuuki much, so her wills to become a human grows each day. That's because of these wills that turn her into a real human, Hikama Yukie. As Yukie, her personality stays the same, but she is more cheerful and happy because now she's able to do everything like the others. Appearance Spark is a phoenix-like mascot, with cream fur and light yellow hair. She has big gold eyes and her beak is yellow. Her wings are red-orange. On her head is a golden tiny crown. Her tail is long and silky. As Hikama Yukie, she is a 13-year-old girl. Her hair is light yellow and passes her shoulder a little. She has white skin and gold eyes. She usually wears a white dress with a big yellow ribbon and red belt. She wears long white socks and orange shoes. She often comes to Yuuki's school, so she has Yamashi Junior High School's uniform too. History Ancient Darkness's invasion, her trip to Earth and searching for Pretty Cure The Miracle Kingdom was peaceful and full of happiness. But one day, the Ancient Darkness, led by Black Hell, arrived and invaded the kingdom. They destroyed everything and stole the Miracle Gem, which represents everyone's dreams. However Queen Royale Ange used her power to protect the palace, as well as the four main Miracle Gems. She summoned them, as they became 4 mascots respectively: Spark (Hope), Glitter (Love), Bright (Life) and Twinkle (Courage). Then she sent them to Earth and told them to search for legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. On the way to Earth, Spark and Glitter were separated from Bright and Twinkle. The two came to Hoshigaoka town and encountered Shiromaru Yuuki, who was viewing the scenery. She was surprised and immediately, they invoked her to become Pretty Cure, as they found that she was the suitable one. She disagreed at first, but when her best friend, Fuyusora Kakyu, was turned into a Devil, she reluctantly agreed. Spark gave her a Golden Stars Commune and a HeartGem, helping her to become Cure Shining, the warrior of light. Then with her new power, she fought and purified the Devil, rescuing Kakyu. After that, she told to them that she will continue to fight the Devils, because she found it interesting to hit them with punches and kicks. Coming back to Miracle Kingdom (twice) Spark and Glitter asked Yuuki and Kakyu to come to Miracle Kingdom, so that they could meet an important person and she will help them in their battles. They traveled there and landed at the palace. Suddenly they heard a melody, and ran after the sounds. They were extremely surprised when they saw a woman playing a harp. Spark and Glitter seemed very happy and they ran to her. She hugged them and then introduced her as Luna, the goddess of the moon. They told her their story and she agreed to help them. However a new general, Mirage appeared and summoned a Devil to attack them. They fought it hard and was injured. When they were nearly finished, Luna came out and played her melody, which healed them and supported them in fighting the Devil. Luna told the girls about Queen Royale Ange's spirit in Miracle Kingdom, and suggested them to go there again to meet them, however they need to overcome 3 tests to find out her place. They came to Miracle Kingdom and managed to overcome two of three. During the last, Arien interrupted them. They were beaten, but didn't give up. They powered up Golden Twin Star Arrow and defeated both the Devil and the monster of the test. Then, Queen Royale Ange told them that they need to be stronger, so they must find their new Cure partner. Becoming a human (Pure Heart Tambourine's appearance) Yuuki was very busy for her school work. Spark wanted to help her, but Yuuki disagreed because she couldn't do something with her size. Spark begged her and finally she agreed reluctantly. However Spark couldn't do things well, as she made Yuuki angry because she broke the window. She was sad because she thought that Yuuki hated her and stayed alone while watching Yuuki working. Kakyu saw her status and asked her. She told her story and Kakyu encouraged her that she could do many things and for real, Yuuki loves her very much. She was happy because of Kakyu's encouragement. Her wills and happiness powered up her Gemmy Energy, allowing her to become a human, Hikama Yukie. Being captured Arien, Hiroku and Mirage decided to capture the fairies to prevent the girls from interrupting them. They summoned a triple Devil. The girls tried to rescue the fairies, but Mirage told that she will kill them, so they must stop. However, the fairies encouraged them that even without their powers, they will still be able to combine their power. They didn't accept that, and as their wills to protect the fairies grew stronger, they were powered up, so that they could rescue the fairies. They came back, and used the GemCards' help to perform a stronger version of Heartful Star Power Healing. The final battle After the battle with Evil Pretty Cure, the Cures were brought to the main hall of Ancient Labyrinth and they met Black Hell there. He destroyed the labyrinth for a larger battle field. He used his power to turn everyone in the world into Dark Devils, so that they will give him more energy. The Cures turned into their upgraded form and tried to attack, but he didn't matter, even with Super Golden Stars Explosion. He then attacked them with a giant energy blast, but a mysterious silhouette appeared and protected them from his attack. The fairies recognized her as Princess Angelus, the legendary princess of Miracle Kingdom. She told the girls to run away and she will fight him, but they disagreed. Princess Angelus sudddenly saw Queen Evil behind Black Hell. The others were very shocked when Princess Angelus revealed to them that Queen Evil was her younger sister, Princess Engel. Queen Evil fought together with Black Hell to support him. Princess Angelus told Spark to give her the powers of the GemCards. Spark gave her the Legendary Book and she summoned the Cards' power and wished to them. They glowed and a magic was born: Queen Royale Ange and Miracle Kingdom were both resurrected. Black Hell was angry and he used his power to lock the entrance between the two places, so that Queen Royale Ange won't be able to come and support them. He also separated the Cures, but the GemCards allowed them to have a wish again. They wished to be together forever, so they were brought back to Black Hell's location. Their bonds and wills reached the lock and broke it, allowing Queen Royale Ange to arrive. She saw Queen Evil and also recognized her as her daughter. She then gave power to Pretty Cure to purify Queen Evil, even that could defeat her forever. The girls combined their power and performed Super Golden Stars Explosion, with the holy power from Queen and Princess Angelus. It purified Queen Evil and defeated her. Queen and Princess were miserable of her death, but she was reborn as Princess Engel because of her wish: to be together with her mother and sister forever. Black Hell lost Queen Evil and he was very angry. He took the last dark power of Queen Evil and became stronger and turned into his true form. He was very giant and defeated the Cures easily, and he was able to break Queen and Princesses' shields. The Cures were de-transformed, the fairies lost their HeartGems and the three were injured, especially Princess Engel. The Cures lost the ability to transform, so they cried in despair, which gave Black Hell more power. However, Queen Royale Ange and the princesses encouraged them, as they summoned all the final and ultimate power of all lives and spirits in the world. This power turned the fairies into Legendary Mascot and gave the Cures their Miracle Form. Together, they performed the final and strongest attack, Miracle Golden Stars Rainbow Dragon to defeat Black Hell and finish Ancient Darkness. So, the girls started a new life in peace and happiness! Relationships * Shiromaru Yuuki: 'Her Cure partner * 'Glitter, Bright, Twinkle: 'Other fairies who come to Earth together with her. They are also other Cures' partners. * 'Princess Angelus, Princess Engel: The princesses of Miracle Kingdom. They are two of her best friends. Abilities Spark is the keeper of GemCards and also the Legendary Book. She is able to summon GemCards, as well as the other fairies. She is able to call out her HeartGem for her partner, Yuuki, to transform into Cure Shining and her other forms. Spark, Glitter, Bright and Twinkle support the Cures in their battle and their attacks. She also has the ability to fly in different speeds. Like the other fairies, Spark is able to transform into a human, a 13-year-old girl named Hikama Yukie. In this form, she has some similar points to her mascot form. To alter her forms, she says the spell "Paku Paku~Kira Kira! Henshin!". Songs Spark's voice actress, Matsuka Miyu, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kawata Taeko, who voices Glitter, Sakaguchi Daisuke, who voices Bright and Ishida Akira, who voices Twinkle. * Sparkling Hope * Egao no Chikara Duets * CUTIE Couple (with Kawata Taeko) * Magical Spirit (with Kawata Taeko, Sakaguchi Daisuke '''and '''Ishida Akira) Trivia * She is the first mascot to have her own character page. * She is the first mascot to have character songs. * She is the first mascot to be phoenix-like. * She is the first main mascot to have yellow as the main theme color. * Matsuka Miyu is also the voice actress of Choppy from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star! season. * She is the first mascot to have the same element as her Cure partner. * In her human form, she is the youngest out of all mascots. Category:Mascots